Red Jewel
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: A Red Jeweled Warlord Prince, what price does he pay? Written and Posted by Callie.FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the world.

_Sunlight trickles in_

Soft unlike the harsh, beating rays of the sun 

_In the dungeon everything was dulled_

Apart from the pain 

_He didn't know how long he stared at it_

The single reminder that there was a sun 

_He didn't know how long he had been there_

Chained against the wall 

_Guards at the door_

But none of this was important 

_Only the lingering rays _

The single symbol of hope 

That was vital

A Red Jewel hung around his neck on a silver chain, which held it up acting as its wings. Silver was his color, silver like the moon shone amid him scaffolding him to life. How precious this jewel was only he could comprehend, others would only assimilate from there own experiences. None of them were threatened with its annihilation. The jewel was his soul, his everything, the tread that tied him together. Without it he was nothing.

"Everything has a price." The words hung in the air a thousand tons.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I've been at my grandma's, but if I can help it I will continue to update this story regularly.

_ He remembered, as a young Warlord, how proud he had been of his Red Jewels. He was the only one his age that encompassed that kind of strength, making him feel different and special. If his father had been around he would've been proud too. His father had always hated him, but that would have changed if he knew how powerful his son was._

_ Playing with kids his age was difficult, they feared him. So to pass time he would converse with the adults, learning from them as he had once learned to talk from his mother. Loneliness came from having power but he had learned from this same loneliness. He had learned how people could deceive him, and how it was dangerous to open himself to others. Many were after him for his jewels; every court in the land wanted the powerful Red Jeweled Warlord to be their shield._

Shield… sword… power… that is all he ever was all he never would be again. In this dungeon rotting away to nothing, that is all he was now. They would strip him from his Jewels and he would be left with nothing. He could not stand the thought of being powerless, could not bear this loss, it was too great.

Women had loved him, had drunk his power like the richest of wine. He had many mates when he was in his teens, older women and dangerous women. He attracted them all with his good looks. When he was ten he looked fifteen, and now that he was fifteen he looked full grown. With the Red he was a man, more of a man than others. Without it he'd be just a kid again.

He shifted on the hard floor, his shackles raking against the walls. Unable to keep his head up, unable to resist the sleep tugging at his eyes, he gave himself away to dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Erkith- This will probably be made up of six very short chapters, sorry. He fazes in and out, as do the chapters; I hope you still enjoy it.

Randomreader- I'm glad you like it so far, and yes my word usage is a little iffy. Assimilate means, incorporate and understand, but what I really meant (I think) was assume. Which is close, but you're right, not quite there.

Phoenixdame- Praise is an important part of a young girls life, and technically I don't get much of it. Which is why I write on Fanfiction, to make things seem like I'm worthy. In your eyes I know I'm worthy, thank you, sis.

kesterel2106- I'm so very glad you liked it, and I will defiantly write more.

&&&&&&&

He never thought of food or water, those things were cast aside as worthless, for his jewels were far more important. As long as he had his jewel he could survive, without it he would perish. Still it was a pity that his body was slowly wasting away to nothing, as was his mind.

If he hadn't been so believing, so gullible, none of this would have happened. _What did happen?_

The thought had never occurred to him before, had never been so clear. It had sat a sharp pressure at the back of his mind and now he gave into it.

_What did happen? _

An Alter… sanctuary: A Black Jewel… dreams: A Dark Descent… freedom: A Life… fear.

_Who was he?_

Past… birth: Present… name: Future… life.

_Nooooooooo!_ He was a Red Jeweled Warlord Prince, and he had been deceived.

_By whom?_

Him… self.

&&&&&&&

Callie here: I hope you liked it; I thought it was really catchy, short and sweet. More to come soon, if I get… at least two reviews. So Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Muscles were sore and strained, from him being crouched in one position for so long. He hadn't moved in ages as he was staring with rapture at the walls around him, which weren't quiet walls or at least not walls made of stone. They seemed alive, as they appeared to shift from side to side; swirling into themselves like an ethereal light. Very suspicious.

Trailing his eyes down the wall he noticed the floor he sat on was the same. He touched it and found it solid, as ground should be, and yet at the same time it seemed to dive down and away from him a different substance all together. It was black as were the walls, except it was not dark for it radiated light.

This didn't make sense, a black light, was there such a thing. He put a Red Shield around his arm and probed the dark substance again. It gave way this time under the weight of his hand rippling out like water; the ripples getting bigger and father apart, and then they stilled. For a while everything was silent, as he sat there not daring to move his hand lost in the floor. Then all of a sudden something attached itself to his hand and yanked, pulling him down to slam into the now solid floor.

And then the floor was sucking him in like quick sand, slow and deliberate, drawling him under. He surged to his feet, trying to pull free of these new bonds, but it was all around him now- a seething, lithe enemy. Throwing up a Red Shield around him, he was horrified to see the black light ripping through, swirling up around him to engulf his legs. The darkness crawled up him, pulling him down with greedy hands. There was nothing else he could do and yet the black light was steadily sucking him under, he had lost.

Shutting his eyes he told himself that this wasn't real, that it was all a dream brought about from fatigue. The sucking stopped, everything stopped, and he opened his eyes. The black light was gone, and in its place were the stone dungeon walls once more. There he sat crouched on the stone floor, muscles sore and strained.


	5. Chapter 5

He had to find a way out. Voices had been greeting him recently, voices of envy and suspicion. There was one male voice, which he thought he knew; only that couldn't be, for in this world of dungeon there was no one else. The pitter- patter of footsteps resounded in his memory, a man with dark membranous wings flying high overhead.

His mouth opened and a name came out, but he couldn't hear it; he was deaf to his own words. The name from his memory was lost in this insubstantial dungeon for eternity. Yet he couldn't give up hope, he had his jewels and maybe with this memory's help he could escape.

All he needed was a name. A name of a friend. A name he could call for help.

He pictured the Eryien in his memories and channeled a spear thread through his jewels, calling out to the nameless.

_He is lost._

_ He will make it. Give him some credit, give him time._

A Black Jeweled Queen sat atop her throne of worldly goods, shame and indecision in her eyes.

_Maybe he isn't as strong as I thought._

Well you are as coldhearted as I thought. Maybe he will come through despite your suspicions.

The Eyrien bowed to the Queen mockingly, not caring that the Black reigned over his EbonGray.

Someone still believed in him, he mused silently, but why? What had he ever done to deserve this following? Bowing his head slightly he concentrated on the Eyrien prodding him unceremoniously with his Red. Enemy… Friend… Cousin… Brother.

"Andulvar."


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't a choice, he had to give in.

He had never before been afraid of the darkness, and yet now trapped in this dungeon he was afraid, he was afraid of losing his jewels. The jewels hung from his neck a bright shinning beacon; they anchored him to reality giving him the will of a god. Yet would he risk them just for another glance at the light?

"Alright, I'm done." He uttered silently to the shadows.

The darkness surged around him, the walls and floor becoming insubstantial. It formed into a bird of shadow, stalking him a predator swooping down on its prey. Standing his ground he watched as the great bird neared; there was no reason to fear the dark the dark was there to protect the weak, if their was no darkness there could be no light. So he watched waited as its talon's stretched around him, as he melted into the beast's black breast. Evenly he couldn't see a thing, eventually he found himself lost in the dark.

"I bless the darkness, and all that comes from it."

He felt the weight of his jewel on his chest, felt it blazing a fire of furry.

"I have no reason to fear the dark, the dark is here to guide me."

He found himself repeating a mantra he had once heard his mother say.

"The darkness is here to lift me up, with wings of which I can fly."

His jewels lifted into the air hovering weightless against his skin, he could feel it pulling him like a leash, leading him into the darkness.

"Without the darkness all is hollow, even the earth and sky."

The necklace snapped and the Red floated beyond his reach.

"I bless the darkness, and all that comes from it.

I have no reason to fear the dark; the dark is here to guide me.

The darkness is here to lift me up, with wings of which I can fly.

Without the darkness all is hollow, even the earth and sky."

Stretching out to his fullest extent he grasped his jewel in one hand, his fingers weighted with the solidity of it all.

Then the darkness was gone. The dungeon was gone. Before him stood a Dark Alter, and in his hand…

He looked down at the jewel he held, it shone Black like the darkness that he had entrusted his life to. The Black, a symbol of his love for the darkness. His jewel, from which he got his strength to carry on.

The doors to the sanctuary opened at his touch and there…

Andulvar.

His friend with great membranous wings, and beside him…

Cassandra.

The Queen who didn't believe.

Andulvar rose and crossed to him, wrapping him up in his arms and using those precious wings as a shield.

"You've made it… Saetan."

"Tell me about it." He chuckled a little, sighing into his dear friend.

With one hand he held on to Andulvar and with his other he clutched…

The Black Jewel.

He was a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, he was Saetan.


End file.
